fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
9. Bum bum!
Czołówka Domki zawodników Wszyscy sobie spokojnie śpią... i nagle budzi ich odgłos wybuchu. - Co to było? - spytał facet od czołówki wychodząc z domu. - Brzmiało jak wybuch - powiedział zajączek. - Wybuch? ... No nie! - krzyknął Obleś. - Hmm? - To znaczy, że dziś prowadzi Izzy. - Już boję się pomyśleć co wymyśliła... I nagle pojawiła się Izzy. - Ole! Explosivo już przygotowała wam zadanie! - Znowu jest tą głupią Explosivo? - szepnął zajączek do Oblesia. - Taa... a zaraz pewnie jeszcze będzie Oskop. - Zamknąć się, nie gadać! Chodźcie za mną! Gdzieś w mieście - Macie zrobić wybuch! Będzie bum bum! Hahahahaha! Tu macie materiały wybuchowe - pokazała im je. - Izzy... - zirytował się Chris. - Jestem Explosivo!!! - krzyknęła. - Explosivo... - Co? - Ściągasz moje pomysły na zadania... - Nieprawda. - Prawda, zrobiłem takie zadanie w PTP. - Bo to ty ściągnąłeś ode mnie! - Nieprawda. - Prawda. - Nieprawda. - Prawda. - Nieprawda. - Nieprawda. - Prawda. - No właśnie, prawda. - ... - A teraz... - wyjęła megafon. - DO ROBOTY!!! - Izzy... znaczy się Explosivo... my mamy zniszczyć coś konkretnego, czy po prostu zrobić jakiś wybuch? - spytał Pan Czołówka. - Możecie sobie wybrać jakiś z budynków w mieście... albo nie. Rozwalcie swoje domki!!! Albo któregoś przegranego, jeśli ma się z kimś. Domki zawodników Każdy zajął się ustawianiem materiałów wybuchowych przy swoich domkach. Jak już je ustawili ich domki wyglądały tak: Image:DomOblesiaOdcinek9.png|Obleś użył tylko dynamitów... Image:DomPapugiOdcinek9.png|...A papuga skorzystała także z gum do żucia... Image:Dom_Chrisa.png|...Chris zrobił swój portret... Image:Dom_Szefa.png|...Natomiast Szef skorzystał z dynamitów i małych bomb... Image:DomZajączkaOdcinek9.png|...A zajączek odkrył w sobie duszę drwala... Image:Dom_faceta_od_czołówki_odcinek_9.png|...Niektórzy w ogóle nie mieli pomysłów, tak jak facet od czołówki... Image:Dom_Pana_Kokosa_odcinek_9.png|...Ale najlepszym przykładem tego jest Pan Kokos. Gdy już podpalili materiały wybuchowe z ich domków pozostało: * Z domku Oblesia wielka góra śmieci z lewej części domku i dosyć duży kawałek prawej części mieszkania. * Z domku papugi jedna wielka góra śmieci. * Z domku Chrisa średniej wielkości kawałki mieszkania z lewej i prawej strony. I kupka śmieci pośrodku. * Z domku Szefa wielka góra śmieci. * Domek zajączka cały spłonął. * Z domu faceta od czołówki została spora część dachu. No i oczywiście kupka śmieci. * A dom Pana Kokosa był taki jak przedtem. - Explosivo śmie stwierdzić, że wy, seniorzy, jesteście bardzo słabi w rozwalaniu. U Explosivo nie zostawała nawet kupka śmieci. A teraz chodźcie za mną. W środku miasta - Teraz będziecie się strzelać. - Ale, że jak? - spytał facet od czołówki. - Prawdziwymi pistoletami? - Niestety, ale zabroniono nam używania prawdziwej broni. Weźmiecie więc te pistolety na wodę - rozdała im je. - Pistolety na wodę? Jaki żal... Izzy, a co będzie jak komuś skończy się woda? - Oskop! Jakiś kilometr dalej jest źródełko z wodą. - Czyli, że teraz Oskop... - szepnął zajączek do Oblesia - no to czekamy na Izzy. - Możecie już zacząć - powiedziała Oskop. I zaczęło się lanie wody. Zajączek wskoczył przez okno do jakiegoś budynku, Owen z Panem Kokosem za nim... a przynajmniej próbowali to zrobić, Owen utknął w oknie... no i Pan Kokos dostał wodą od zajączka. Papuga strzelała jak szalona, Chris schował się za jakimś budynkiem i zaczął w nią celować. Szef gonił za Oblesiem i ledwo go nie rozdeptał. Facet od czołówki dostał od gadającego ptaka. Zajączek wskoczył na dach jakiegoś budynku. Papuga zaczęła uciekać przed Chrisem. Obleś schował się w dziurze w drodze. Zajączek gonił McLeana. Szef zgubił Oblesia, więc zajął się gonieniem zajączka. A pająk po cichutku biegnął za Szefem. Czyli jest tak: Papuga ucieka przed Chrisem, którego goni zajączek, którego goni Szef, którego goni Obleś. McLean strzela w gadającego ptaka, lecz ciągle chybia. Zajączek unika strzałów Tucka. Obleś strzela, ale Szef jest za szybki i mu ucieka. Chrisowi po paru minutach skończyła się woda. Zaczął więc biegnąć do źródełka, o którym mówiła Oskop. Zajączek skoczył z dachu na Chrisa i już miał w niego strzelić... gdy ten zabrał mu pistolet. McLean strzelił w zwierzę DJa. Papuga oczywiście skorzystała z okazji i zwiała. Niestety Szef zaczął ją gonić. ... Ale uratował ją Obleś, trafił w niego. Ale nagle pojawił się Chris i strzelił w pająka. No i znowu to co wcześniej, papuga ucieka przed McLeanem... i tak przez kolejne pół godziny. Pół godziny później Papuga uciekła Chrisowi. McLean chodził ostrożnie po mieście i strzelał we wszystko co się rusza... aż skończyła mu się woda. Ruszył więc w stronę źródełka. W drodze do niego w ogóle nie pojawiał się jego przeciwnik więc bezpiecznie doszedł do źródła i naładował sobie swoją spluwę wodą... lecz wtem wyskoczyła papuga. Od razu od niej dostał. Izzy zwołała wszystkich do siebie i kazała iść za sobą. W kryjówce Tajemniczego Ktosia - A teraz pobawicie się w wynalazców! Ten dziwny koleś trzyma tu różne dziwne butelki... kto zrobi coś fajnego i dobrego wygrywa! - A tak w ogóle to gdzie Tajemniczy Ktoś? - spytał facet od czołówki. - Nie wiem, gdzieś poszedł. I zajęli się robieniem jakiś różnych miksturek. Jako pierwszy skończył Chris. - Niezbyt dobre - powiedziała, gdy wzięła łyka. - próbuj dalej. I Chris znowu zajął się pracą nad swoją miksturką. To co stworzyli inni również nie podobało się Izzy. A jakieś pół godziny później przyszedł Tajemniczy Ktoś... - Co wy tutaj robicie?! - niezbyt zadowolony zadawał pytania. - Kto wam pozwolił ruszać moje rzeczy?! - Ja - powiedziała Izzy. - O, to ty kiedyś wywołałaś ten pożar... - No i? - I to przez ciebie, wszyscy się na mnie wkurzają, gdyż myślą, że to była moja wina! - Aaaa, to sorki ziomek. A tak w ogóle, to kim ty jesteś? - Stażysta wam nie gadał? - Tzn. Izzy wtedy nie było, więc nie wie - Pan Czołówka wtrącił się do rozmowy. - Natomiast my, nie usłyszeliśmy tego, co powiedział stażysta, gdyż przypomniał sobie o tym dopiero wtedy, gdy odjeżdżał stąd. - Wykopaliście stażystę? Ja nie mogę... - Hmm? - Jedyna fajna osoba. - No to kim ty w końcu jesteś? - Imię mam głupie, gdyż zwę się Edward. Ale mówcie na mnie Edek. Chris mnie zna, bo zgłosiłem się do jego reality show o nazwie Magia Totalnej Porażki. - Aaaaa, to ty ziom! - do rozmowy wtrącił się również Chris. - Zajcie, lubię takie osoby. ''- O, stażysta miał rację - zauważył Tajemniczy Ktoś.'' - A ja mam jedno pytanie. Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś?! - zapytał Pan Czołówka. - Jestem tu z kilku powodów. Dlatego, że chciałem porozmawiać z Chrisem, dlatego, że gdy byłem młodszy tu mieszkałem, dlatego, że pomyliłem autobusy, no i dlatego, że mi się nudziło. A teraz już spadam, wezmę tylko swoje rzeczy i wrócę tam, skąd przyszedłem. Te różne miksturki możecie sobie wziąć - powiedział Tajemniczy Ktoś, zabrał wszystko co jego i wyszedł. No i kontynuowali zadanie. Prawie wszyscy już skończyli swoje mikstury, wyjątkiem jest facet od czołówki. Izzy spróbowała wszystkiego... i najbardziej jej się spodobało to, co zrobił Pan Kokos. - A więc musimy już kończyć ten odcinek - stwierdziła Izzy. - Nietykalność z drugiego zadania zdobywa papuga, z trzeciego Pan Kokos. - A z pierwszego? - zapytał Szef. - Nikt, było parę remisów, a zresztą nie umiecie niszczyć... chodźcie na ceremonię. ''- Dużo chodzenia w tym odcinku - zauważył zajączek.'' Ceremonia Głosują, głosują, głosują... i zagłosowali. - Pierwszy... o, soczek! - Izzy zaczęła pić soczek. - Izzy... - zirytowali się wszyscy. - Co? A, no, tak. Pierwszy, jabłkowy soczek dostaje papuga. Sorki, że go rozpoczęłam. Drugiego dostaje Pan Kokos, a trzeciego Chris. Czwartego Obleś... i piątego Szef. A ostatniego... zajączek, czy facet od czołówki? Facet od czołówki, czy zajączek? ... Facecie od czołówki... to ty dostajesz soczek! Żegnaj króliku! - Co?! Czemu mnie wywaliliście?! - Jesteś nudny i brzydki - powiedział Szef. - Zachowujesz się jak down! - krzyknęła papuga. - Cóż, głosowałem na ciebie, bo jesteś dziwny, irytujący i wkurzają mnie ci tłumacze, śmierdzą, mają brzydki głos... - rzekł Pan Czołówka. - Grrr... - warknął zajączek i ruszył w stronę auta z żarciem. - ... Żartowałam! - zawołała Izzy - Odpada facet od czołówki! - Co, ale jak to? - spytał. - Miałeś 4 głosy, zajączek tylko 3. - Yeeeahh!!! - krzyknął zajączek i przybił piątkę z Oblesiem. A facet od czołówki odjechał autem z żarciem... - No i kończymy dzisiejszy odcinek Zamiany Ról! - Izzy zakończyła odcinek. Kategoria:Odcinki Zamiany Ról